Unsure Desire
by Peaceofmind
Summary: New girl moves to degrassi...she has to face her fears...old and new...and she meets someone who she falls for...her crush soon becomes obsessive
1. A new friend, a new begining

She was surrounded. Kids flooding around her in every direction. The fear inside her thickened. Summer wasn't used to a school this big. She missed her old school back in the States. She missed her friends. She hated her mom for sending her there. All she wanted to do was lie in her bedroom and never come out.

The bell rang. She knew she was late. She didn't care. Her book bag dragged noisily against the school corridors. She was all alone in the halls, it felt like a ghost town. She didn't know anybody. All she knew was her classroom number. She looked around desperately trying to find it.

Summer finally reached her first class. She made it in just as the morning announcements were being shown to the class. Every head turned as she walked into the room. She just stood there in the doorway. All the girls in the room looked her up and down, measuring how threatening she could be to their social status, then turned their heads away. The boys looked for a bit longer. They couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Summer Anthers?" A voice asked from the opposite side of the room. Summer turned her head and saw a tall man with light blonde hair, leaning casually against his desk with a clipboard in his hand.

"Y-yes?" She responded. He eyed her in an angry, yet calm manner. Summer didn't know whether to be afraid or just to act cool like it was no big deal.

"You're late Ms. Anthers, please take your seat." Summer nodded and walked over to an empty seat in the back of the classroom. Eyes turned as she walked down the row of computers. She knew why they were staring, but she wished they wouldn't. She probably shouldn't have worn such a revealing outfit to her first day of school, but she was rebelling against her mom because she hated the fact that they weren't back home.

Summer took her seat in front of an empty computer and looked at her screen. She brushed a strand of her stick straight black hair out of her face so she could see the computer screen better. It was at that moment she realized her computer wasn't on. Summer looked around her work area to find out how to turn it on. When she found the button, she pressed it, but it refused to work for her. She desperately punched the button over and over, but nothing happened.

"Do you need help?" The girl next to her asked? Summer just nodded in agreement. "These things are kinda tricky. See, you have to hold the power button down for about 5 seconds until it turns on, like this." The girl leaned over and turned on the computer. "It's not that hard. I'm Hazel by the way."

"Hi," She responded, "I'm summer." The girls just looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Heavenly Encounter

The locker slammed shut, almost hitting Summer in the head. She jumped to the ground to avoid a possible mark on her face, dropping all her books in the process. She eagerly tried to gather all her books, but dropped them again, only adding to her frustration.

"Do you need help?"

Summer looked up. Her heart stopped. It was if the heavens had opened up and sent her down her own little helper, someone made just for her. He was the most gorgeous thing that she had ever set her eyes on. He leaned nonchalantly against the lockers, his eyes set into hers. His hand found his ways to her and he used all his strength to pull her up next to him.

"You have to watch out with these lockers, they tend to slam shut, as you probably know by now," he said in that beautiful voice that set in her mind forever. She closed her eyes and opened them again just to make sure he was real.

"Well...okay then....I'm just gonna go to class. Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, I'm fine," Summer replied, finally finding her voice. She watches as he walked away, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and disappear into his eyes. She wanted to feel his soft lips against hers and know that everything would be okay, just having the satisfaction of somebody loving her.

As he disappeared around the corner, Summer snapped back into reality. She leaned over and scooped up her books. A boy walking by whistled as she grabbed her books, muttering "Nice view". Summer didn't care, she just came in contact with the boy of her dreams. She met the person she was destined to be with.

Maybe this new school wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
